koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Eastern Army
The Eastern army (東軍, Tōgun) refers to the alliance who opposed the Toyotomi reign after Hideyoshi's death. Officers under this faction are loyal to the Tokugawa family or spiteful towards the power figure for the Toyotomi family, Ishida Mitsunari. These generals either participated in the decisive battle at Sekigahara or were sent to suppress the Uesugi and Ōtomo clans. Army * People with asterisk listed after their names were commanders of each army. Main unit People within this section were present at Sekigahara. A portion of them were also stationed near Kusegawa. *Tokugawa Ieyasu * *Honda Tadakatsu *Hosokawa Tadaoki *Ii Naomasa *Ikeda Terumasa *Kuroda Nagamasa *Fukushima Masanori *Tanaka Yoshimasa *Takatora Tōdō *Akai Tadaie *Asano Yoshinaga *Abe Masatsugu *Arima Toyōji *Arima Noriyori *Ikeda Tomomasa *Ikeda Nagayoshi *Ikoma Kazumasa *Ikoma Toshitoyo *Ishikawa Sadamasa *Ishimaru Sadamasa *Itabeoka Kōsetsusai *Itami Tadachika *Ina Tadatsugu *Inabe Ichitō *Kyōgoku Takamoto *Ukita Akiie (Sakazaki Naomori) *Endō Yoshitaka *Ōno Harunaga *Ōtsuka Tadamasa *Okudaira Nobumasa *Okudaira Sadaharu *Osaka Onaga *Oda Nagamasu *Oda Nagataka *Katō Yoshiaki *Kanamori Nagachika *Kanamori Yoshishige (Kanamori Arishige) *Kanematsu Masayoshi *Kamei Korenori *Inoko Kazutoshi *Kira Yoshisada *Kuwayama Motoharu *Koide Hideie *Kōriki Kiyonaga *Kobori Masatsugu *Sakai Narimasa *Sakai Shigetada *Sakuma Katsuyuki *Sakuma Masazane *Sakuma Yasumasa *Sakuma Nagamasa *Sasa Gyōsei *Seyakuin Sōhaku *Takigawa Kazutoki *Takenaka Shigekado *Tanaka Yoshitsugu *Tsuge Masatoshi *Tsuda Nobunari *Tsuda Hidemasa *Tsuda Masamori *Tsutsui Sadatsugu *Tsubouchi Toshisada *Terazawa Hirotaka *Tōdō Takayoshi *Togawa Tatsuyasu (Togawa Michiyasu) *Tokunaga Masashige *Nagai Naokatsu *Nagawa Tadakatsu *Nakamura Kazutada *Nakamura Kazuhide *Naruse Masanari *Nishio Yoshitsugu *Niwa Ujitsugu *Nose Yoritsugu *Hasegawa Shigemasa *Hachisuka Yoshishige *Hitsuyanagi Namori *Hirano Nagayasu *Fukushima Masayuki *Furuta Shigenari (Furuta Shigeteru) *Funakoshi Kagenao *Bessho Nagajirō *Hōjō Ujimori *Hosokawa Tadataka *Hosokawa Okiaki *Horio Tadauji *Honda Tadatomo *Honda Toshimasa *Honda Masazumi *Honda Yasutoshi *Matsukura Shigemasa *Matsudaira Tadaaki *Matsudaira Tadayoshi *Miyoshi Fusakazu *Miyoshi Masakatsu *Murakoshi Ryo *Mori Yoshimasa *Yagyū Munenori *Yamaoka Kagemune *Yamana Toyokuni *Yamauchi Kazutoyo *Yokoi Tokiyasu Fushimi Castle Battle which took place months before the following conflicts but is said to have ultimately decided the victory of the Eastern army. Many of the generals and soldiers who took part in the castle defense's lost their lives to guard Ieyasu's preparations for Sekigahara. *Torii Mototada * *Naitō Ienaga *Matsudaira Chikamasa *Matsudaira Ietada *Sasayama Sukeie *Sano Tsunemasa *Yamaoka Kagemitsu *Kinoshita Katsuyoshi - fled Ishigakibaru A campaign which took place a few days before the Battle of Sekigahara, it was considered to be "Kuroda Josui's Sekigahara" and caused the end of the Ōtomo clan. *Kuroda Josui * *Kuorda Naoyuki * *Kuriyama Toshiyasu * *Mori Tomonobu (Mori Tahei) * *Inoue Yukifusa *Ogawa Nobuaki *Kan Masatoshi *Kinugasa Kagenobu *Kiriyama Nobuyuki *Hisano Shigekatsu *Kuroda Kazushige *Kuriyama Toshiyasu *Kuroda Toshitaka *Kuroda Toshinori *Kuroda Naoyuki *Keya Takehisa *Gotō Mototsugu *Takemori Tsugusada *Noguchi Kazunari *Nomura Sukekatsu *Hayashi Naotoshi *Hara Taneyoshi *Hori Masakazu *Masuda Munekiyo *Miyake Iemochi *Murata Yoshitsugu *Yoshida Nagatoshi Ōtsu Castle A siege which took place during the week of the Battle of Sekigahara. Kyōgoku Takatsugu stalled and evaded the army sent to suppress him, only surrendering at the last minute. A technical victory for the West but rendered insignificant when Sekigahara concluded. *Kyōgoku Takatsugu * *Akao Izu *Kuroda Iyo *Yamada Ōi *Saitō Shōzaemon *Wakamiya Hyōsuke Ueda Castle Separating his forces to supposedly deal a quick end to the Uesugi and thereafter assist the main unit, these forces marched along Nakasendō. Their march was ultimately stalled at Ueda Castle. *Tokugawa Hidetada * *Sakakibara Yasumasa *Sanada Nobuyuki *Honda Masanobu *Aoyama Tadanari *Honda Tadamasa *Honda Yasushige *Ishikawa Yasunaga *Uemura Yasutada *Naito Masanaga *Ōkubo Tadasuke *Ōkubo Tadachika *Ōkubo Tadatsune *Ogasawara Nobuyuki *Okudaira Iemasa *Kusakabe Sadayoshi *Sakai Ietsugu *Sakai Tadatoshi *Sakai Tadayo *Suwa Yorimizu *Sengoku Hidehisa *Doi Toshikatsu *Doi Sadayoshi *Toda Kazuaki *Naruse Masakazu *Hineno Yoshiaki *Makino Yasunari *Yamaguchi Shigemasa *Mogami Iechika Keicho-Dewa Conflict A part of the campaign and a part of the defensive measures against the Uesugi lead by the Date and Mogami clans. These forces were present at Hasedō. *Date Masamune * *Mogami Yoshiaki * *Hasekura Tsunenaga *Katakura Kagetsuna (Katakura Kojūrō) *Oniniwa Tsunamoto *Shimura Akiyasu *Sakenobe Hidetsuna *Onodera Yoshimichi *Tateoka Mitsushige *Rusu Masakage *Mogami Yoshiyasu *Eguchi Akikiyo *Shimizu Yoshichika *Satomi Minbu *Ujiie Akiuji *Goto Nobuyasu *Date Shigezane From the Games *Akechi Mitsuhide - not widely accepted to be alive by this time, thought by skeptics to have been alive due to speculations from the Mitsuhide-Tenkai legend. *Eishoin - fabled to have been present, historically unknown *Hatsu - not recorded, possibly fictional *Hattori Hanzō - not alive by this time *Katō Kiyomasa - part of Eastern army but not present at Sekigahara or Ishigakibaru. Invaded Konishi Yukinaga's territory in Kyushu and attacked the Tachibana after these conflicts ended. *Komatsuhime - not present, at Numata Castle *Saika Magoichi - not recorded, historically unknown *Sasaki Kojirō - not recorded Category:Alliances